Accurately detecting a user's physical actions, movements, and behavior using mobile devices typically includes an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Determining how to exploit the user's physical actions, movements, and behavior associated with online solutions with respect to Web features may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.